Sailor Moon: Mina's Shop Of Pleasures
by DiamondApril
Summary: Mina, who is low on cash, decides to start her own "Mini Porn Shop" and invites the other Sailor Scouts to go in business with her. They attempt to create their own "homemade" porn tapes to start off, but when that goes awry, they go to extremes.
1. Chapter 1, Who doesn't like porno?

Plot: Mina, who is low on cash, decides to start her own "Mini Porn Shop" and invites the other Sailor Scouts to go in business with her. They attempt to create their own "homemade" porn tapes to start off, but when that goes awry, they go to extremes.

NOTE: This story contain extreme adult content, if you are under the age of 18, I suggest that you do not read this story. But hey, that's just a suggestion. If you feel that you're mature enough to read this, go ahead.

Chapter 1, Who doesn't like porno?

Mina stood at her vanity, brushing her long blonde hair. Usually, at this time of day; she'd be out at the mall, shopping away with her friends. She couldn't do that now, well, since she was broke. She had not a penny to her name. She spent most of her money Christmas shopping; the gifts she bought tended to leave quickly. Before she knew it, Christmas was over and she was back to scrambling for cash. Mina was a shopaholic. When she wasn't shopping, she was usually chasing after the latest pop star or finding out ways to look more beautiful. Hanging out with her friends was something else she also did. As much as she loved Serena, Raye, Lita, and Amy, she just didn't want to hang with them 24/7. Shopping was something she was happy to do 24/7. Without shopping, she was nothing but a hollow shell of her former self.

She was bored the death. At this time a day, she would usually be on a website, buying beauty products she didn't need. What was she going to do? What else is there to do other than shopping? Surely she had to think of something to keep from going insane. She went over to her TV and picked up the remote. She flicked thru the channels; nothing worth wild was on, as usual. Just as she was about to flip to another station a commercial came on. One that she had never seen before in her life! It was a commercial advertising a porn shop which had opened around the block. She remembered seeing a column in the news paper saying how people in her area were protesting the opening of a porn shop. She didn't really pay much attention to it because she hated reading the paper and had only caught glimpse. She had never seen any commercials of the sort because porn shops or adult only places were rare in the area of Tokyo she lived in. In the commercial, there were women dressed in bunny costumes with an old man talking about how the porn market was growing. They also showed clips of porn which made Mina turn it off the station. Suddenly, Mina had an idea.

If the porn business was growing, why couldn't she open her own porn shop? She'd have to have really cheap porn so that people would come to her instead of the newly opened porn shop. She could put them out of business if her prices were good. But how was she to open a porn shop when she knew nothing about porn or how to buy it? She'd surely need some help. But from who? Suddenly she had another idea. She could get her friends to help her. They themselves were low on money and would surely take the job. Mina raced over to her phone. The first number she dialed was Serena's. She told Serena to tell everyone to come over to her house.

Serena of course did so without any complaints. Around 30 minutes later, the gang all arrived at Mina's house.

"Guess what good news I have," Mina said in a cheerful voice.

"You finally decided to throw away that stupid bow?" Raye asked.

Mina frowned, "No! I decided to open a porn shop and I want you guys to help. We all could earn some extra cash. Besides, who doesn't like porno?"

Everyone burst into laughter. Mina frowned, how could they be laughing? She was dead serious.

"Porn shop," Lita said while laughing, "You really had me buying it for a second. Now seriously, why'd you call us over?"

Mina grunted, "I'm not joking! I'm opening a porn shop!"

Everyone laughter stopped.

"A porn shop? Mina that's ludicrous!" Amy added.

"What gave you such a silly idea to open a porn shop?" Serena asked.

"I saw a commercial for that new porn shop down the block. They were talking about how the porn business is growing. It gave me the idea that maybe we can get in on the action. We're all pretty girls; we each can easily make a good sum of money per week. We all need cash, what are we waiting for."

Raye sighed, "What if we _were_ going to do this, we know nothing about porn. How the hell are we supposed to have a porn shop when we don't have any idea on how to get porn?"

"Maybe we can make our own porn..."

Everyone turned to glance at Lita.

Lita blushed, "Why are ya'll staring at me like that?"

"Because if we did need to make porn, you're the most _developed _out of all of us," Raye said.

Lita frowned, "I know what you're talking about and I disagree. You guys have ok sized boobs to, there's no need to look at mine as if they were soccer balls."

Serena stood up, "So you guys are really doing porn?"

Amy closed her book, "I didn't agree to anything. I don't believe that porn is the only business market that's growing. If we need to make money, I suggest we all do it the right way and get a normal job. I say we all go get real jobs."

Serena put her arm on Amy's shoulder, "If you're going to put it like that, than I'd rather go into porn than get a job."

Amy knocked Serena's arm off, "That's because you're lazy. I won't go into the porn business so you four can work on it by yourselves."

With that said, Amy left, slamming the door behind her.

Serena just stood there stunned.

* * *

Hey, please review and tell me if you like my story. I was inspired to write this after readin Cynder And Ember's Little Shop Of Pleasures by Cgaume12.

In the next chapter, the girls start making homemade porn takes xD


	2. Chapter 2, The Lust Busters

Plot: Mina, who is low on cash, decides to start her own "Mini Porn Shop" and invites the other Sailor Scouts to go in business with her. They attempt to create their own "homemade" porn tapes to start off, but when that goes awry, they go to extremes.

NOTE: This story contain extreme adult content, if you are under the age of 18, I suggest that you do not read this story. But hey, that's just a suggestion. If you feel that you're mature enough to read this, go ahead.

P.S. This chapter contains a little "girl on girl" action so if you are disgusted by it than stop reading now.

Chapter 2, The Lust Busters

"So girls, are we doing it?" Mina asked.

Raye sighed, "I do need the money, but grandpa would never allow it."

"Your grandpa doesn't have to find out. It can be our little secret," Mina said, before winking.

"Ok, fine. I'll do it with you but I get half profit."

"Yes! Thanks Raye!" Mina hugged Raye slightly, "Anyone else want to help me out?"

Lita shrugged, "I don't think so guys-"

Mina cut her off, "Just think of all the times I helped ya'll and you can't help me this once."

"Fine, but I get the same amount of money Raye does," Lita agreed.

Raye rolled her eyes.

Everyone turned to look at Serena, who still stood looking shocked at her soon-to-be porn star friends.

Serena's face lit up red, "Er...Darien wouldn't approve."

Mina patted her on the shoulder, "Quit stalling. Darien doesn't have to know. Nobody has to know. As long as we vow now to not tell ANYONE, we're in the clear."

"I don't think I could lie to Darien," Serena murmured.

"Sure you could. You don't even have to lie. As long as you don't tell him and he doesn't ask questions, you're not lying."

"But what if he happens to call the shop we open and find out its really us?"

Mina shrugged, "If he's calling an adult shop, than him finding out about us is the least of your worries or problems. If that case, you should be more concerned about why he's calling an adult shop."

Serena shook her head. As much as getting the extra cash would be nice, degrading her body for it would be totally unacceptable. But then again, if the girls began popular than she could get ALOT of cash from it. Maybe enough to go on a shopping spree and buy everything she had ever dreamed of owning. But if she suddenly got extra cash, her parents would know that something was fishy. But of course, it was worth a try. Serena nodded, "Ok I'll do it...but to a certain extent."

Mina did a devilish smile, this was going to be good. The next couple of weeks, Mina spent researching the porn industry. Of course, researching porn was like trying to learn how to swim without getting in the water; it's impossible to find any good info without being lead to an explicit porn site. Her best bet for getting to know how porn is done was watching porn and Mina's stomach just couldn't take it. She decided to go "stake out" at the new porn shop down the street. It would give her a good idea on how porn was made/sold.

The next morning she went down to the porn shop and snuck into the building while the owner was assisting another costumer. She immediately grimaced upon the site of explicit porn as far as the eye can see. Everything from sex toys to pornographic posters to cheesy porn videos. It was disgusting! She quickly walked to the back of the store, avoiding any main isles which the owner could easier peer down. Every step she took brought her closer to barfing; just the site of penises and boobs and everything else was really beginning to make her re-taste her breakfast. She stopped in an area which had less explicit porn compared to the rest of the store. Maybe she was going to have to rethink this porn business. Just as she was about to turn around and walk in another direction, her arm happened to bump into a rack full of sex toys which toppled to the ground. The owner immediately glanced over in the direction of the noises, and happened to have spotted Mina.

"Hey! Get out of my store you teenager!" the man shouted. The man appeared to pick up something which looked like a baseball bat. Mina immediately knew she had to exit the store within the next 10 seconds, or go to the hospital. But she just couldn't leave without anything. As the man came running to the area she was in, she decided that this was a "make it or be broken by a baseball bat" moment. She immediately grabbed the first DVD she could see and darted at the building. She could hear the man scream "Come back you thief!" but didn't bother turning around. She nearly trampled several people on the sidewalk and nearly got hit by a car. She knew that she had to get home as quick as possible. She didn't know if the man was following her, and now wasn't the best time to check. As soon as she was a block from her house she immediately slowed her pace down. She looked behind her, she didn't see anyone but that still didn't mean no one was there. She immediately got to the side of the road and jumped in the bushes. Sure enough the man cam dashing down the street. "_That was a close one," _Mina said to herself as she came out of hiding. She knew that taking the same road that the man was on home was too risky to try, and she couldn't risk getting caught. She knew that she'd have to take a side road if she wanted to make it home safely.

She took a long and boring "back woods" street to her home. As soon as she got to her bedroom she shut the door. She took the DVD out of her pocket, it was labeled "G&G" which Mina had no idea what it met. She wouldn't find out just sitting there. She immediacy removed the DVD and placed it inside her DVD player. The video started with two, almost pretty women sitting on the bed together. They were introducing themselves when Mina fast forwarded the tape. _Lame crap! _she thought to herself. She immediately stopped the tape upon the sight of the two women undressing from the torso down. She fast forwarded some more and nearly jumped out of her skin upon the site of one of the woman, eating the other woman out. She felt like barfing. Girl on girl action just wasn't her thing. She immediately tried to fast forward it some more but for some reason, the freakin' button on her remote wouldn't work. The girl continued to lick the other girl's moist vagina, while Mina couldn't remove her eyes from the tape Though Mina wanted to hurl, something about the tape made her want to keep looking.

Mina was too busy enjoying to tape that she ignored the sound of approaching footsteps to her room.

Suddenly the door to Mina's room swung open in a way on one person she knew did.

"Minako~chan? What the hell are you watching?" the voice screamed.

Mina turned around and saw the one person she didn't want to see, especially when she was watching porn.

The words "oh fuck" kept playing back in her head as her eyes met eyes with...

**

* * *

**

**Ah! I'm so mean for leaving off at a cliff hanger like this, but hey...get over it. Anyways, I had actually planned for this chapter to be the chapter where the girls make porn tapes, but I decided to push that back a chapter or two so I can build more on the storyline.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW MUCH YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! I'm always up for some good feedback. I actually haven't updated in so long...I...sorta forgot the storyline. I seriously had to read the last chapter to see where I left off because I kept debating on whether or not Ami~chan left. Also, I will post this story on SUTM which is a Sailor Moon Fanfiction Archive...so anyones who's a member there will see my story.**

**-DiamondApril**


	3. Busted!

...her mother!

And boy did she look mad.

In Mina's last attempts to "save her ass," she walked over to her DVD player and "tripped" over a non-existent snag in the carpet causing her to hit the TV and knock over the DVD player which instantly broke.

Thou Mina had just destroyed an expensive DVD player that took her weeks to pay off, she actually felt sort of good. At least now her mother couldn't see the tape.

"What the hell were you looking at?" her mother shouted in anger.

"Umm...it was a bad commercial," Mina lied, "advertising...that porn shop down the street. I was about to turn it off but the remote stopped working."

"I could have sworn that was a tape," her mother replied. She knew that Mina was telling an obvious fib. She immediately walked over to the destroyed DVD player lying on the floor. To Mina's surprise she actually tried to open it, but because of how it fell while still on, it was jammed shut (luckily.) Mina just watched in horror as her mother tried to stick different objects into the ruined DVD player.

"Mom, I am just as outraged as you. I mean seriously, they should not being playing such lewd commercials," Mina ranted. She knew she had to try her best to keep her mother from actually opening the DVD player and of course, the best way to do that was to get her off subject.

Mina's mother ignored her comment and continued to jam sharp object into the DVD player. After awhile, her mother was too frustrated to continue.

"Look, I don't know what you were watching, but I'm banning your TV access for a whole week!"

Mina sighed in relief, she was happy that only her TV access was banned. It was a lot better punishment than the one that she would have receive if her parents had found out she was watching porn. Her parents would have probably disowned her. Mina didn't bother complaining as getting a punishment as light as this one was a blessing.

Just when Mina thought she was in the clear her mother reached down to pick up the broken DVD player. "Oh...and I'm keeping this too. Maybe your father can open it when he comes back from the store," her mother added before storming out the room with the DVD player in her hands.

Damn! And she was almost in the clear too! Now she had to go retrieve that DVD player as if her father did open it, she'd be in some big trouble. Hopefully her father couldn't open it. Thinking more about her DVD player reminded her of the fact it was DESTORYED. The DVD player which took weeks to pay off and costs thousands of Yen was now destroyed. And for nothing as Mina barely found out anything about porn from the tape. Mina knew that now, she defiantly had to work hard with her "mini porn shop" to earn back the Yen that it costs to buy her a new DVD player.

Mina knew that now was not the time to do "research." Her and the girls would have to just try their luck as Mina wasn't getting anywhere with this whole "research thing."

Mina immediately called the girls to her house. She was able to get all of them (except Amy) to come by stating it was an "emergency."

* * *

**This is a REALLY short chapter (for me.) In my defense I've been sick all week (I know, poor me right) and updating any of my stories has been the last thing on my mind. This is some what of a "filler" chapter, as it's not really adding much to the story (other than the fact Mina didn't get busted for the porn.) When I feel better I promise to write a "real" chapter for this story. **

**I would also like to tell you guys about a new story that I wrote (while I was bored the death and too lazy to update this.) I actually have 1 story I recently wrote while I was bored, and I have a second which I wrote a while ago. I will add both of those stories to my Sailor Moon Fanfiction Archive (which a link to it is in my profile) weeks BEFORE I add it here. So if you want to get a little "sneak peek" at my stories, join my Sailor Moon Fanfiction Archive known as SUTM. And a link to SUTM is in my profile. My account on it is "Celestial."**

**-DiamondApril**


End file.
